But, Soft!
by VerrucktZeichen
Summary: Sometimes, I think that if you replaced those two brightest stars with her eyes, the night sky would light up as clear as day.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I got really bored during class one day and this was the result. It's similar to a songfic, only using a speech from Romeo and Juliet. It's Romeo's soliloquy while he's spying on Juliet. I spent several days memorizing the soliloquy and decided to do something with it.

* * *

><p>I blink my eyes open slowly, squinting against the light that assaults them. Still, I smile softly when I feel a gentle weight against me.<p>

_But, soft!_

_What light through yonder window breaks?_

_It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!_

She seems to glow in the morning sun, her hair gently stirred by a breeze from the open window. The weak sunlight glints off her hair, seeming to give her a halo of heavenly light.

_Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,_

_Who is already sick and pale with grief_

_That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she._

She stirs, blinking up at me. I smile and kiss her, murmuring, "Mornin', Sunshine." The moon has set, the sun has risen. My jealous ex-girlfriend has finally given up on me, has stopped orbiting me. To top it all off, I've got the most beautiful girl in the world, here in my bed. I briefly wonder what my ex is doing, and with a chuckle, I think, _probably sulking at home._ Then, I turn my thoughts back to the pink-haired woman beside me.

_Be not her maid, since she is envious._

_Her vestal livery is but sick and green,_

_And none but fools do wear it. Cast it off!_

This lovely little thing beside me and that awful moon of mine used to be good friends. Wasn't long before Ms. Moon started accusing me of cheating on her. Then she turned and accused this little pinkette of stealing me away. To put a long story short, they ain't friends anymore.

_It is my lady! O, it is my love!_

_O that she knew she were!_

For the longest time, I couldn't bring myself to tell her how I felt. It got a bit easier after Moon went out of orbit, but it was still a while before I said anything.

_She speaks, yet she says nothing. What of that?_

Now, Sunshine here? She ain't much one for words. She does most of her talking with her body, and I like that. I can read body language. Moon, on the other hand, was always saying one thing and meaning another. Didn't do anything but confuse me.

_Her eye discourses; I will answer it._

_I am too bold; 'tis not to me she speaks._

Before I told her, I was always second-guessing myself. I'd think, _hey, she did this, so it must mean she likes me!_ But just as I'd be about to tell her, I'd doubt myself. I'd think, _but what if that really meant this…_I drove myself crazy doing this.

_Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven,_

_Having some business, do entreat her eyes_

_To twinkle in their spheres til they return._

When you mention something she loves, like her little sister, or her job, her eyes just light up, Usually, they're cold and deep, but you can't see more than an inch into that arctic ocean. Not even that far. But talk about fighting, ask her how Serah is, they light up. It won't show on the rest of her face, but if you look closely at her eyes, they're brighter than the brightest stars in the sky.

_What if her eyes were there, they in her head?_

_The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars_

_As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven_

_Would through the airy region stream so bright_

_That birds would sing and think it were not night._

Sometimes, I think that if you replaced those two brightest stars with her eyes, the night sky would light up as clear as day. I bet birds would start singing. Owls and bats would go to sleep. I bet everyone would look up at the sky and wonder when the sun was going to set, and where that second sun came from.

_See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!_

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_That I might though that cheek!_

I used to laugh at those silly gloves of hers. I used to laugh and laugh, until, suddenly, I was wishing I _was_ one of those silly gloves. I noticed how often she leaned her cheek on her hand when she was listening to someone talk. I found myself wanting to touch her cheek, cup it in my hand while I kissed her. One becomes obsessed with strange things when in love, and that obsession happened to be her cheek.

Now, I can touch any part of her. She's opened up to me, let me in. I've seen a darker side of her, but I still love her. I love her to the ends of the world.


End file.
